


Water

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: water park au?? “dont you dare point that sprinkler at me dont you fucking dare–” I imagine Bruce saying it! Don't care about pairing. Just want water park shenanigans. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

They'd all been in Austin for a few days now, filming episodes of different things and generally catching up with the guys at Rooster Teeth. It was the middle of July and, although they were used to the warm weather of L.A, the dry heat of Texas was affecting them in a different way. Bruce felt it as soon as he stepped out of the hotel room, instantly breaking into a sweat and grimacing when his shirt stuck to him.

 

Fortunately Stage 5 was gloriously situated across the street from none other than a fully functioning water park. Mid way through the working week, in the early afternoon, it was blessedly unoccupied, only a few families and couples walking around with towels strung low around their hips and ice creams in hand.

 

“This was an amazing idea, James, you're a fucking genius.” Adam said, Bruce nodded turning to James and punching his shoulder.

 

“He's right, good job buddy.” James simply smiled, leaning back on his pool chair and closing his eyes under the harsh afternoon light.

 

“I keep telling you all I'm more than just a pretty face.”

 

“Actually you mostly say ‘god I have such a pretty face’ and asking us if we agree.” Lawrence said, glancing up from his book and grinning when James rolled his eyes.

 

“Joel, I swear to god, you spray that shit at me I'll drown you in the kiddie pool.” Bruce was standing stock still, a few feet from where Joel was crouching, hands cupping a stream from one of the ground fountains that was bubbling up, water sprinkling out over a radius of a few feet.

 

“What do you mean? I’m just minding my own business.” Bruce rolled his eyes at Joel’s lacklustre attempt at nonchalance.

 

“Joel, I’m going to say it again, you spray that fountain at me and your ass is going into the pee filled, baby vomit infested kiddie pool.”

 

“Come on Bruce, it’s just a little water.”

 

Both men stood for a moment staring at each other, Bruce’s eyes on Joel’s delicate hands, poised to run at any moment. Joel was biting his bottom lip to try and tame the grin threatening to split his face.   
  
Suddenly they both moved at the same time, Joel moving his hand over the stream of water, flattening it against the spout until the water was being pushed towards Bruce and hitting him square in the face. Bruce spluttered for a moment from the force of the chlorinated stream before moving into action, shielding the water with his hands as he ran towards Joel.

 

“You’re so dead.”

 

“I like it when we all get to relax together.” Adam sighed, watching idly from the side of the pool closest to them.

 

“Get him Bruce!”

 

“James why can’t you ever be on my side!” Joel yelled, finally moving away from the bubbling fountains and running from a coughing and spluttering Bruce.

 

“When you’re not an annoying little shit Joel!” James yelled back, shrinking into his chair when a woman passing by with her child glared at him “Sorry ma’m.”  
  
Bruce continued to chase Joel, skidding a little as his feet padded over a patch of wet tile, eyes not leaving the gangly man running from him.

 

“God Joel, why are you so fast?”

 

“I have fully formed legs instead of tiny baby ones like yours.”

 

“I swear to god I am going to kick you.”  
  
“I don’t think your little legs will reach.”

 

“Your ass is mine Rubin.”

 

“God who are you?”

 

Bruce continued to chase Joel around the park, passing interested looking families along the way. He knew Joel would slow down soon though - the man was faster but he wasn’t as fit as Bruce, his love for rich cheese and expensive wine meaning he couldn’t keep up the pace for longer than a few minutes. Sure enough Bruce heard Joel starting to pant, his feet pounding harder against the pavement as he started to slow down.

 

“Hey Bruce, have I ever told you you’re my best friend?”

 

“You’re going to die.”

 

“Bruce please, I have so much to live for.”

 

Suddenly Bruce saw his chance as Joel slowed down a little out of overexertion. Bruce picked up the pace, pushing himself forwards and leaning down to pick Joel up in one smooth swoop.

 

“Oh thank god I was so tired.” Joel sighed as Bruce shifted the man onto his left shoulder. Joel’s chest heaving as he panted.

 

“You need to work out more.”

 

“Working out isn’t fun, I have to keep this lithe body in perfect shape - the kind of shape that only Italian food and cabernet can achieve.”

 

“Where does the food go? You’re so light.”

 

“It’s all in the hair. Are we going to the kiddie pool?”

  
“Nah kiddie pools are no fun, even the kids look miserable.” Bruce said as they passed said pool, one child was crying and another one sitting still in the corner.

 

“You’re right it’s depressing, so where are we going?”

 

“For a dip.”

 

“What?”

 

“Cannonbaaaaall” Bruce yelled, holding onto Joel a little tighter as he ran and jumped into the main pool, closing his eyes against the cold water and feeling Joel struggle against the sudden submergence.

 

He pushed Joel away, finding the bottom of the pool with his feet before pushing up, breaking the surface of the water and sucking in a deep breath. He paddled with his hands and grinned as Joel came spluttering up, shaking the water from his curls and wiping a hand over his face.

 

“God, warn a guy Bruce.” Joel choked out and Bruce laughed, flinching when Joel splashed him.

 

“It’s so much more fun watching you suffer.”

 

“I hate you a lot”

 

“Why Joel? It’s just a little water.” He definitely deserved the next splash.

 

 


End file.
